This invention relates generally to paper feeding apparatus and methods, and more particularly concerns the provision of highly effective and reliable apparatus and methods for paper feeding, as will be seen.
There is need for apparatus and methods as described herein, that achieve significant improvements in structure, operation and results, over prior paper feeding.